Payments For Laziness
by Anonymonimus
Summary: US! Sans is sick of taking over US! Papyrus's tasks at work while the latter lazes around at home and demands payment. FONTCEST


**Another request down! Awesome! As you can see, this one was requested by miyukitrash and, if you enjoy it, you can thank them :) I'm always taking requests so if you've got anything for me, shoot an ask my way and, if I like it, I'll write.**

 **FYI, as a university student, my workload fluctuates. I had a lot of free time last semester because my workload was lesser but now the situation is very different. I have a lot of readings and because I decided to fuck around until the anime con in my region (it was last weekend), I'm behind and need to get my shit together. I consequently don't have as much time to spare to writing so you're not going to get a lot of content for a while.**

 **Regardless, ENJOY!**

* * *

Sans stomped home angrily at a later hour of the day. Papyrus had elected to, once again, spend the day sleeping at home rather than doing his share of work as a sentry in the Snowdin region. For that reason, the smaller skeleton had to take over his tasks which prompted a later return to home. Where Papyrus would then implore him to look on the brighter side, staying out much later than he should have would reward him with a bigger pay, Sans knew it would do little to ease his frustration. He had set his mind to giving his brother a stern word upon his return. He ran what he intended to say in his mind a multitude of times before arriving home, getting all the more riled as he imagined Papyrus brushing off or dodging the responsibility for his actions. He eventually got so angry that the typically cheery monsters of Snowdin opted to avoid him rather than politely greet him and ask him if he had had a good day – the answer was obvious anyways.

The smaller skeleton stomped his way up the front steps to his home, easily shrugging off the snow that had accumulated beneath his boots. Rather than open the door, Sans decided to summon his anger and kick the door. When it didn't open, he elected to be more civil and just turn the knob. Once inside, however, he continued stomping about. Sans kicked off his boots, sending them flinging in every which direction. He was almost angry enough to leave them scattered about, but his manners got the better of him and he quickly gathered them and left them by the door. Unsurprisingly, Papyrus hadn't left his room to see what the ruckus was about and that angered Sans all the more. He was practically boiling with frustration and he was dying to let off some steam. Thus, Sans wasted no more time with trivialities. He ran up the stairs and burst into his brother's room like a hurricane. Unsurprisingly again, Papyrus was huddled beneath his blanks snoring away.

"papyrus!" Sans shouted, balling his hands into fists and flailing them over his head, "wake up right now!"

Papyrus groaned lazily and shifted towards Sans, giving him a tired glance. "Uhh…hey, bro." Papyrus greeted and his eyes began to flutter close.

"don't you ' _hey, bro_ ' me!" Sans snapped and strutted over, "do you know what time it is!?"

Rather than answer, Papyrus shot his arms out from beneath the blankets and grabbed the smaller skeleton, pulling him onto the bed. Sans quickly found himself entangled in his brother who snuggled him as he began to doze off again.

"papyrus! stop it! let me go!" Sans protested and continued to squirm.

"Hnn…Five more minutes…" Papyrus groaned and pressed his face in the crook of Sans's neck.

"no! right now!" Sans demanded.

Papyrus sighed heavily and obliged. Due to Sans's intense squirming, he was all but launched off the bed through his own sheer force and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He groaned as he picked himself up from the ground but didn't allow the impact to deter him.

"You're so uptight, bro. You need to relax." Papyrus grumbled and snuggled his pillow.

" _you_ need to stop being so horrendously lazy!" Sans retorted almost instantly. "i'm serious, papyrus, it's not funny anymore – actually, it never was. i'm tired of coming home so late and so exhausted because i have to do work for two rather than one."

Papyrus was quiet for a moment; letting the words sink in. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"and another thi—" Sans continued heatedly only to interrupt himself, "wait…what?"

"I'm sorry." Papyrus repeated. "You're right."

The smaller skeleton found himself stumped with what to say next. Papyrus wasn't following the dialogue he had imagined on his way home. "um…yeah! you bet i'm right!" Sans quickly stammered out. He tried to sound dignified, but the words came out clumsily.

Papyrus stretched his arms out towards him again, but this time he didn't simply grab him. "Can we cuddle now?" He asked.

Sans's first instinct was to say no out of previous anger for having been left to work alone. However, Papyrus owning up to his wrong doing had done the trick to sap his frustration away and so he really didn't feel the need to refuse. "fine." He conceded, deflated. He walked into his brother's embrace and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed. Sans now laid on Papyrus's chest as he pouted. "i had a full speech prepared for you, you know. but you messed it all up because you didn't follow the dialogue."

Papyrus snickered with his eyes shut. "Sorry."

Sans sighed. "it's okay." He paused, "could you…could you just come to work tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise me one thing." Papyrus conditioned, peaking an eye open to gaze at the smaller skeleton in his arms, "You'll come cuddle with me like this more often."

"we already cuddle all the time," Sans pointed out, "any more than this and i'll just be hanging off you like a baby koala."

"I don't see the problem." Papyrus smiled.

"of course you don't, you big dummy." Sans snickered and buried his face in his brother's chest.

He quickly relaxed in the tight embrace but snapped out of it almost just as quickly when he felt something hard poke against his leg. He felt Papyrus tense beneath him and Sans sighed heavily, not needing to look down to see what the probing object was.

"this was _almost_ sweet, you know." Sans pointed out.

"Just leave it; it'll go away." Papyrus nervously brushed off.

"pfft! what kind of brother would i be if i didn't give you a hand?" Sans declared as he pushed himself up. He threw the covers back and raised himself from the taller skeleton to move next to him. He now had a much better view of the bulge in Papyrus's pants.

"Geez, you spoil me, Sans." Papyrus smirked and pillowed his hands beneath his head. He almost looked obnoxious as he waited for him to get to work.

"i do, don't i?" Sans mused mostly to himself.

"Whoa—" Papyrus said and would have jerked out of position had Sans not pressed a hand against his chest to keep him in place, "that…kind of sounded ominous."

"don't worry about it." Sans smiled sweetly. He pushed his hand into the taller skeleton's pants and grasped the ecto cock that had manifested, "i'll make sure to give you a good time."

Sans saw the doubt in the other's eyes, but it rapidly vanished as he gave into the pleasure that slowly started coursing through his body. He had a firm grip on the erection, vigorously pumping up and down while he himself leaned down to kiss and nibble at Papyrus's neck. The moans and mewls that left him were adorable and arousing, stirring Sans's magic slowly but surely. He tilted his head to the side, allowing the smaller skeleton further access to his neck – his biggest weak point.

"so cute…" Sans muttered lowly as he began to get a bit more aggressive with his ministrations.

He nibbled and bit at the bone rather relentlessly as his pumps got faster. Papyrus's moans got louder as he approached his limit; he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle the sounds that surely embarrassed him. Sans was a bit off put by the gesture but decided to perceive it as a challenge. He paid careful attention to his brother's cries and the way his body twitched with building bliss. Just when he seemed ready to topple over the edge, he release the hold he had on his throbbing prick. Papyrus gasped and whined involuntarily, dismayed by the abrupt end of his pleasure.

"i was thinking, dear brother," Sans purred as he shifted on the bed. He moved in between the other's legs and gripped his own bulge through the fabric of his pants, "you've been lazy enough today. maybe it's time for you to get to work a little, don't you think?"

Papyrus blushed, eyes darting from where Sans's hand drew his attention to his position between his legs. The taller skeleton was intelligent and quickly understood what his brother wanted from him. It was rare for them to engage in sexual pleasure, let alone for Papyrus to bottom, but he clearly supposed allowing for Sans to lead this time around was payment for shoving his workload onto his shoulders. Papyrus thus lied back with a sigh of compliance, further spreading his legs apart for his brother.

"thank you, papy." Sans said sweetly.

"Don't mention it." Papyrus sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sans excitedly got to work. He slipped off Papyrus's pants, freeing his leaky prick from its confines and exposing the hole he had conjured just for him. The taller skeleton frowned at the wall against which his bed was cradled with an adorable pout. It was funny to see him so child-like and Sans grinned to himself as he imagined the expressions Papyrus would soon be making once he thoroughly fucked him. He lowered his pants and pulled out his own erection, eagerly guiding it to the conjured hole.

"papy," Sans said lowly. He waited for his brother's gaze to meet with his before continuing with: "i'm going to fuck you like my personal sex toy. you're going to cum shouting my name."

The look on the taller skeleton's face was priceless. Before the words could fully sink in, Sans pushed the tip of his cock inside of him earning a startled groan. He paused for a moment before fully easing in until he bottomed out. Again, he waited as he groaned and revelled in the tightness of his brother's perfect cunt. " _mmm papy_ …" Sans breathed, "you're hugging me so tightly…you're hungry, aren't you?"

"S-Sans…" Papyrus stammered.

"don't worry, dear brother." He cut in, his tone husky, "i'll feed you good."

And without any further stalling, Sans vigorously began thrusting into him. He gripped his femurs tightly as he pushed in and pulled out rapidly. The moans that escaped Papyrus were released in an uncontrolled flurry. He seemed to be trying to stop them by covering his mouth with his hands, but nothing could contain the lecherous sounds he made as his brother plowed into him. The room quickly filled with the sound of the bed creaking and slamming against the wall not to mention the squelching and smacking of their members.

"you feel so good papy," Sans groaned as he snapped his hips harshly. Papyrus threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy. "you're so fucking tight…it's driving me crazy…"

" _S-Sans!_ " Papyrus cried out.

"heh, look at you," The smaller skeleton breathed cockily, "all you can do is say my name. well, i want you to scream it papy. i want all of snowdin to hear you when you cum."

Papyrus blushed all the more, overwhelmed by both the speed at which Sans had set his thrusts and the lewd things he dared to utter. He didn't usually speak in such a manner, but the reactions he garnered from the taller skeleton were delectable and very much worth it. Sans moved his grip to Papyrus's pelvis and pulled it towards him whenever he slammed in. His cock penetrated him much deeper and this effectively increased the sounds of the other's filthy moans.

"O-oh my god! _Sans! S-ahn-s!_ " Papyrus shouted mindlessly.

His body began to twitch and shudder in familiar ways that indicated he was reaching his limit. Sans was a bit disappointed but, given how lazy he usually was, it wasn't too surprising. That being said, he didn't let up his speed for even a second and, several thrusts later, Papyrus came with the most arousing of cries and so hard his cum managed to splatter all the way onto his face. The expression he made and the abrupt tightness hugging Sans's cock prompted his release as well and he filled the taller skeleton to the brim.

Sans gave a few slow thrusts as he halted and breathed heavily. His mind was spinning with the high of sex and the otherworldly expression his lover bore in the throes of ecstasy. He really needed to top him much more often.

"Hey…bro…" Papyrus breathed after a moment.

"y…yes?" Sans replied just as exhausted.

"I…I don't think I'll be able to work tomorrow…" Papyrus said and Sans frowned at him.

"why not?"

"Because I don't think I'll be able to stand."


End file.
